<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>viscerally satisfying by grossferatu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892924">viscerally satisfying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossferatu/pseuds/grossferatu'>grossferatu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo, Cis Dimitri, Dimitri pees on the american flag, F/F, F/M, Flag Desecration, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, everyone else watches, peeing, that's the entire fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossferatu/pseuds/grossferatu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They want to make a stupid statement. Things get a little flirty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everyone/Everyone, No explicit relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>viscerally satisfying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the "Flag Desecration" tag on BTB</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why they decide to go with Edelgard’s old larping shirt for face covering for this, no one’s entirely sure. They just know that they have to be careful that no one can identify which student is the one in the video, because if their parents and/or guardians found out they would all be in deep shit.</p><p>Bearing their genitals to the entire internet feels less weird than showing their faces, somehow, and Dimitri is really glad he doesn’t end up half-hard in his own hand from the stares of all his classmates. Byleth especially is watching him with great interest through their mask. Only Dimitri will be actually peeing on camera, which somehow makes it all the worse.</p><p>They’re all just being stupid, reckless idiots—the march they’re all planning to go on Tuesday is going to be way more effective at anything—but sometimes, as Sylvain says, being stupid and pointless is a good way to get feelings out.</p><p>“Please tell me you’re not being shy,” Claude says. “You volunteered for this one.”</p><p>Dimitri glares at him and takes another swig from his water bottle. It is too warm to be covered head to foot in Black Eagles regalia, especially since he’s had to cover his hair.</p><p>“No,” he says. He repositions himself so that his feet are off the flag. “Just… thinking.”</p><p>“If you keep your dick out for much longer, one of us is going to give you a blowjob and that’s <em>not</em> the kind of video we’re making.” Claude again, still smug.</p><p>Peeing on command while being <em>watched</em> is a new and exciting experience, one that Dmitri definitely does not want to replicate later, possibly also on camera. He does, eventually, and watching the yellow liquid hit the flag and bead up, especially visible over the white stripes, is viscerally satisfying in a way he had not expected.</p><p>When he’s done, he puts himself back into his pants and look over at Claude, who shuts off the camera and throws him hand sanitizer.</p><p>“You do have a nice dick,” Claude says, as though he were commenting on the color of the sky. “I’ve never seen it in daylight before.”</p><p>That, of all things, makes Dimitri blush as he pulls off his make-shift mask. Byleth pats him on the shoulder, a little too hard to be entirely reassuring. “That was fun!” they say. “You were more careful than I expected.”</p><p>“We have a point, don’t we?” Dimitri asks.</p><p>“Of course,” Edelgard says. She approaches him, but does not touch him. “Are you alright?”</p><p>He nods, still flushed. “I liked that more than I expected,” he says. “I know it’s petty, but—”</p><p>“You peed on a symbol of imperialism,” Dorothea says. “That’s… caveman deep instincts. It was satisfying to <em>watch</em>.”</p><p>And now his ears are red. Fuck. “You guys,” he whines, and Byleth chuckles against the back of his neck, warm as they always are.</p><p>“Let’s go home,” Edelgard says, referring to her family’s ungodly huge house. “We can debrief our emotions there.”</p><p>Dimitri grins tentatively at her, before looking around at the rest of his friends. “That sounds nice.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>